


LA’s Exclusive Escort - Season 2

by Jsounds



Series: LA’s Exclusive Escort [2]
Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Famous People - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Shawn Mendes (Musician), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Escort, First Meetings, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hot, Love Triangle, M/M, POV First Person, Pool Sex, Public Bathroom, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shawn Mendes Gay, Smut, Sweat, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tom Holland Gay, Top Noah Centineo, Top Ross Lynch, Top Shawn Mendes, Top Tom Holland, Top Zac Efron, Zac Efron Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: The sexy stories continue as Dylan faces relationships and hooks up during his new-found career!





	1. Shawn Mendes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn Mendes asks Dylan out on a date.

I had been living in the house for a couple of weeks now. It was amazing! I had never felt more accomplished and successful. I had been on a small break, to let my ass recover from the Housewarming Party. Tom had stayed for a couple of days, helping me out as I was practically unable to walk for a while. I repaid him in blowies, so it was all good. Then for a while, I was on my own, enjoying my short break, though missing my job. 

Today I was chilling in my pool. I was just in my thong as I did a couple of lengths, soaking up the Californian sun.  
"Dylan?" A voice called. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone until my back door opened. It was Shawn! He was wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey shorts, along with a pair of shades.  
"Oh, hey Shawn." I smiled.  
"Hey. Hope you don't mind I let myself in? I tried giving you a heads up I was coming." Shawn said, lifting his sunglasses up onto his fluffy brown hair.  
"Oh, sorry, I've not really checked my phone. You wanna hop in with me?" I said with a smirk.  
"Ahaha, I don't have any trunks." Shawn chuckled.  
"Neither do I." I scoffed, standing up in the shallow end to show off my thong.  
"Ohhh... Fuck it." Shawn said. I watched as he gripped the corners of his top and peeled it up over his head, then threw it onto the deck chair. Then, off went his shorts and briefs, leaving him completely naked, his soft cock dangling between his muscular thighs. He slowly stepped into the warm water, approaching me. "I missed you." Shawn admitted, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I wrapped my own around his neck, then also my legs around his waist.  
"I missed you too, baby." I smirked.  
"I wasn't planning on getting naked, just yet." Shawn admitted, amused.  
"No?"  
"I was gonna ask you something..." Shawn began, looking almost nervous. "Would you wanna... Go on a date with me?" He asked, blushing.  
"Shawn... I... I'd love to but... You realise that I wanna keep this job. Like we can date, yeah, but I'm still gonna be fucking with other guys." I warned him.  
"I know and I don't mind that." Shawn assured me. "I just really like you..." He admitted before kissing me. I happily kissed him back, finding Shawn undeniably cute. It was an innocent and sweet kiss.  
"So... Where are we going?" I asked, curious.  
"Well... I um... I may have booked a restaurant so it's just the two of us..." Shawn told me.  
"Holy shit, really?" I asked, surprised, casually running my hands up and down his gorgeous body.  
"Yeah. Well I... I don't know if I should go out with a dude in public. Especially if... If we don't know what this is, yet." Shawn reasoned.  
"I understand. I'm looking forward to it. When is it?" I asked.  
"Tonight?" Shawn said, sheepishly.  
"Ooooh, good. I wouldn't wanna wait too long." I smiled before pecking his lips.  
"Great. So um... I'll pick you up, later." Shawn smiled, looking relieved.  
"Yeah, baby. What do you want me to wear?" I smirked.  
"A part of me wants you to wear this.. But... Let's make it a little more... Clothed, haha." Shawn chuckled.  
"You got it." I laughed before kissing him again. However, this time it got more heated, as our lips danced together and our wet bodies rubbed against each other. I felt his hands travel down my back and grip both my ass cheeks. Shawn gently carried me over until he had me against the pool wall, pushing his tongue through my lips. He was grinding his hips into me as I felt all over his body.  
"Shit, no... I wanna wait till tonight..." Shawn muttered, breaking off, then pressing his forehead against mine.  
"You sure?" I whispered, looking down at his hard-on.  
"Yeah. I want tonight to be special." Shawn whispered, giving me another kiss.  
"Okay, baby... Whatever you want." I smiled. 

After a bit more kissing, we both stepped out of the pool. Shawn seemed very excited about the date and I was too. I liked Shawn a lot. I helped dry him off and watched as he got dressed again, before saying goodbye. We had 5 hours before the date. So, I had a nice shower and douched, wanting to be the perfect date for Shawn tonight. I went to my walk-in closet and picked out a shirt. It was a tight, dark red one. I also picked out a black leather jacket and black pants. I chilled out at home until it was time to go, then got dressed and finally heard a knock on my door. I went over and opened it to see Shawn looking very dapper. He was wearing a black blazer over a black shirt and a white tie. Then he also wore a pair of black pants.  
"Heyy." Shawn smiled.  
"Wow..." I said, rather stunned.  
"Is it too much?" He asked, worried.  
"It's perfect." I said before giving him a kiss.

Shawn drove me into town and brought me into the restaurant, which was completely empty, except us. It was a bit strange, as it was so quiet, but also kinda nice. It was an Italian restaurant with very dim lights. We sat in a corner at a booth, where it was warm and cosy.  
"This is really nice." I smiled, sitting opposite Shawn.  
"It's one of my favourite places. I hope you enjoy it." Shawn said, looking a bit anxious.  
"Shawn, don't be so nervous. You're Shawn Mendes for Christ sake. You're amazing. I'm more than happy to be here." I smiled.  
"Okay. What would you like?" Shawn asked. 

The evening was amazing. Shawn was a real gentleman, asking how my life had been since we last met. I told him about the House Warming Party, which he was rather jealous he couldn't come too. He, meanwhile, enthused about his tour that had come to an end, talking about the different countries and cities he had gone to.  
"So... Did you enjoy yourself?" Shawn asked after he paid the bill, which he refused to let me look at.  
"Are you kidding? This was really sweet. I really enjoyed it." I smiled.  
"Good. That's all that mattered to me." Shawn said, taking my hand in his. We looked at each other in the eyes and my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.  
"Would you wanna come back to my place?" I offered.  
"I'd love that." Shawn smiled.

We tumbled through my front, as Shawn hungrily kissed me, hands all over me. Our lips were smacking as I was pushing the blazer off his shoulders.  
"Is your bedroom upstairs?" He muttered between kisses, taking off my leather jacket.  
"Mmmhmmm..." I said before he suddenly reached down and lifted me up by grabbing my ass. Before I was in the air for too long, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Easily, Shawn lifted me up the stairs, reminding me of when he brought me to his bedroom in the suite during our first time.  
"Where?" Shawn asked.  
"Just there." I said, gesturing my head towards the door. Shawn brought me inside and then dropped me onto the bed.  
"I missed this." He said, looking down at me.  
"Me too, baby." I said reaching over and grabbing his shirt, before pulling him on top of me. Our lips crashed together again as we passionately kissed, grinding our hardons against each other. Our hands were unbuttoning each others' shirts. The moment we could, we pulled them off our arms and soon, were both shirtless. "Fuck, Shawn, your body..." I muttered, running a hand down his muscular back.  
"Mmmm, you love it, don't you?" He whispered kissing my neck.  
"I do, Shawn... Mmmmm..." I said as he kissed down my body. "Have you experimented with any other guys since?" I asked, curiously.  
"Fuck, no. They wouldn't compare to you." Shawn scoffed before sucking on my nipple.  
"Ohhhh, fuck, Shawn..." I groaned, gripping his hair. I felt his tongue swirl around it before his teeth began gently nibbling on it. "Fuhhhh... Oh, fuck me, Shawn..." I muttered.  
"Mmmm... I'd love to." Shawn said before going back up my body and kissing me again.

He rolled us over so I was on top, giving me the opportunity to explore, touch and kiss his body a bit easier - and I certainly did. I kissed down his neck and encased one of his nipples into my own mouth. I sucked on the nub, doing what a million girls and gays would kill to do.  
"God, I love this..." Shawn muttered, now gripping my hair. I continued downwards, running my tongue down his abs as I began unbuttoning his trousers. I worshipped his body as I pulled his pants and briefs down enough to release his 9-inch beautiful meat.  
"You're amazing, y'know that?" I said to him, staring at his thick cock.  
"You too, Dylan." Shawn said with that cute smile of his. Without saying any more words, I opened my lips and took his shaft into my mouth. "Mmmmmmm yeaaaah, Dylan..." Shawn groaned as he felt my warm wet mouth swallow as much as it could. I began bobbing my head up and down, drooling around his cock as I felt his grip on my hair tighten. Precum was slowly oozing out, making me want more. "Shit Dylan... You're too good at that..." He muttered as I popped off.  
"I want to ride you." I told him.  
"Be my fucking guest." Shawn half laughed as I climbed up his body and kissed him again. 

We made out as he pushed my pants down my legs to the best of his ability. I ended up having to do the rest as we were soon both naked on my bed. His hands were gripping my ass cheeks, squeezing hard.  
"Ride me, baby..." Shawn whispered between kisses. So, I leaned over to my bedside table and picked up the bottle of lube sat on top of it. After squeezing some out, I began coating Shawn's shaft in it, glad this might be less intense than being fucked by 2 Chrises at once.  
"Ready, baby?" I asked, positioning my ass above his throbbing erection.  
"Fuck yeah." Shawn nodded. I lowered my ass, slowly feeling him get pushed inside me.  
"Shiiiiiiiit..." I hissed as I felt him fill me up.  
"Holy fuck..." Shawn groaned, gripping the bed sheets. "How are you still tight after being fucked by all those huge dicks?" He half laughed.  
"I-I don't know..." I muttered, feeling his balls as I hit the base.  
"You okay?" He asked, checking.  
"Fucking amazing." I assured him, before beginning to bounce my hips.  
"Mmmmm thaaaats it..." Shawn purred as I fucked myself on his cock. I looked down at Shawn, his muscular body flexing as he felt my ass around his shaft go up and down.  
"Fuck, you feel so good, Shawn..." I grunted as he thrust into me.  
"Mmmm, you too, Dylan... Fuckkk..." Shawn moaned as the bed creaked while we fucked.  
"It's so big, Shawn... Feels so good inside me..." I said, reaching down and groping his big pecs.  
"Pinch my nipples, Dylan... Do it!" Shawn instructed and I happily obeyed. I took his pink nipples between my fingers and squeezed, making him hiss. "Yeaaah, Dylan! Fuck yeah!" My cock was rock hard at the sight of him, alone, the dick fucking my prostate was a bonus. I twisted his hard nipples as he gripped my ass so tightly I think his nails were gonna leave behind bruises. 

"H-Hands and- Hands and knees, Dylan!" Shawn muttered.  
"Oooh, yes sir." I smirked. I soon dismounted off of Shawn's cock, feeling the emptiness, before getting on all fours on the bed, as he asked. He shuffled on his knees and got behind me, and I soon felt his dick slapping against my hole.  
"Fuck, Dylan, it's such a hot ass." Shawn muttered.  
"Mmmm, yeah, baby... I know you love it." I said, shaking my ass a bit.  
"Yeah, I do, baby..." Shawn muttered before pushing his cock straight into my ass.  
"Argh fuck!" I moaned out as I felt him fill me up within a matter of seconds.  
"Arrrgh, yeah, Dylan..." Shawn groaned.  
"Fuck me, Shawn!" I said and be delivered. Without holding back, Shawn began slamming into me, thrusting hard and fast, digging his nails into my hips.  
"Mmmm yeah, take it, Dylan... Ohhhh shit..." Shawn grunted as I felt and heard his balls slapping against my skin, as the bed's headboard repeatedly smashed into the wall.  
"Harder Shawn! Fucking give it to me!" I moaned as he ploughed into me.  
"Mmmm, Dylan, you're gonna make me cum..." Shawn muttered as I was stroking my own cock.  
"I'm gonna cum, too, Shawn..." I told him as he leaned down and began kissing my upper back.  
"I'm gonna cum deep inside you, Dylan." He whispered.  
"Fucking do it! Breed me, Shawn!" I begged. Shawn leaned back up again and then fucked me more harder and faster and wilder than ever before until he finally plunged deep inside me. "Argh fuck yeah! Ohhhhh, fuck!" Shawn moaned loudly, as he unloaded inside me.  
"Argh fuck Shawn!" I moaned too, as I began shooting my own cum onto the bed below us. 

We both collapsed onto the bed, with him on top of me, both of us panting and sweating.  
"That-That was amazing..." Shawn said, finally rolling off of me.  
"I cannot believe that was only your second time. You're incredible." I told him.  
"You're the incredible one. So you don't mind me sleeping here for the night?" Shawn asked.  
"I'd love it if you did." I smiled, cuddling up to him.  
"Thanks, babe." Shawn whispered before kissing my forehead. Was Shawn my boyfriend, then? I was pretty shocked but certainly wasn't complaining. I just hoped he'd be okay with me and my job.


	2. Zac Efron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac Efron pays a visit to Dylan - and he’s a very dominant client.

Shawn was doing a couple shows around California, so for a few days, I was on my own and ready for me next job. Life had been good. Shawn and I were kinda dating, which was weird but exciting - though I felt kinda bad because I had feelings for Tom Holland, too. That being said, Shawn was still a big cutie and I really enjoyed his texts. I was downstairs, ironing some of my clothes, when I got the phone call. I picked it up and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" I said, putting the iron down.  
"Hi, this is Dylan, right?" A voice said.  
"That's me, how may I help?" I smiled.  
"You busy at all today?" He asked.  
"Nope. But you can keep me busy, if you like." I said, flirtatiously.  
"I like the sound of that. So I can come down in a couple hours?" He asked.  
"Of course. Can I get a name?" I asked, curiously.  
"Zac Efron." He answered. "See ya soon." Then he hung up. Shit. I was about to get fucked by Zac Efron?! I felt a bit of pressure but surely after getting fucked by 2 Chrises at once, I could handle anything, right? 

I finished ironing my clothes and got dressed. I put on a blue tank top and a pair of black short-shorts. It was a couple of hours till I heard the buzzer at my door. I went over and hit the open button for the gate. I was pretty nervous, to say the least. I wasn't sure how the Efron would be in bed. Rough? Passionate? Sensual? Fast? Slow? I had no idea. I waited by the door and looked out the window to see the very posh car pull up in the driveway. I opened the door and watched as the beefcake got out. He had his current white hair, a blue tank top and a pair of dark brown shorts. He also had a pair of sunglasses on. It was pretty hot out, so I wasn't surprised.  
"Hey." He smiled seeing me at the doorway.  
"Hiya." I waved.  
"Damn, you're cuter in person." He said, coming over. I let him inside and he looked around. "Hemsworth really hooked you up, huh?" Zac said, looking out at the pool through the window.  
"Yeah, I'm so grateful. This place is beautiful." I said.  
"A beautiful place for a beautiful dude." Zac winked, making me blush.  
"So, um... Anything you had in mind for our time together?" I asked, curious.  
"I have a lot of dirty things in mind." Zac smirked, getting closer to me. His arms looked incredible and his pecs clearly didn't want to be contained.  
"Yeah?" I said, looking up at his face, as he was much taller and larger than me.  
"I think it's about time I see that bedroom, don't you?" He said, intimately close.  
"I think you're right." I whispered, before taking his hand.

I brought the Efron up the stairs, already turned on by his mere presence.  
"Damn that's a hot ass." He muttered behind me. We came into my bedroom and he looked upon the double bed. "Get naked for me." Zac said, sitting down on the end of the mattress and staring at me. I just nodded before pulling the tank top over my head, slowly. My client was groping his crotch, watching me as I undressed. I then pulled down my shorts and briefs, rendering me completely naked. "Fuuuuuuck..." He groaned. "Sit on my lap, baby." I went over and straddling his lap, his hands immediately planting themselves on each ass cheek. "Damn, you're hot." He muttered.  
"You too." I whispered before he suddenly took one of my nipples into his mouth. I rolled my head back as I felt him suck and nibble on it, making me moan quietly. I began pulling at his tank top and he eventually let me bring it up over his head. "Fuck..." I muttered, seeing his incredibly muscular and his slightly hairy body.  
"Yeah, you're my little slut, aren't ya?" Zac smirked before picking me up and throwing me onto the bed, getting on top of me.  
"Mmmm, yeah, I'm all yours." I whispered before he crashed his lips against mine. His hips were already grinding into me as my hands explored his muscular body. I could feel his stubble against my face as his tongue forced its way inside my mouth. I couldn't believe I was about to get fucked by Zac Efron and getting paid to do it. 

After a couple minutes of us making out, Zac began climbing up my body and was soon straddling my chest. A huge tent was in front of me. I watched as he unbuttoned his shorts (revealing he had come, commando) and pulled out his thick, 9 inch cock.  
"Do your job, slut." Zac growled. I opened my lips and let him fill my mouth. He gripped my hair and made me choke on his cock. "Mmmm that's it, bitch..." He began thrusting his hips back and forth, slowly fucking my mouth. "You can take it... You'll learn to." He groaned, making me gag again. I eventually got used to the size, as I looked up at the gorgeous, ripped body. I couldn't stop my hands from reaching up and groping his pecs, which only made a dirty smirk appear on Zac's face. "I cannot wait to fuck your pretty hole." He muttered. "Speaking of..." Zac dismounted off me and kneeled beside me.  
"All fours." He instructed. 

Within seconds I got on all fours for Efron and he came behind me. I felt his strong hands spread the cheeks.  
"Fuckkkk... How long's it been since you've had your slutty ass filled?" Zac questioned, slapping his cock against my hole.  
"A-A few days." I answered.  
"Who used your slutty ass last?" He asked, spanking one of the cheeks.  
"Sha-Shawn Mendes." I said, a bit nervous.  
"Mmmmm... I bet he uses a lube, huh? Takes care of your ass, nice and slow to begin with..." Zac smirked, before I heard him spit on his cock.  
"Y-Yeah..." I nodded, getting more anxious. Slam! I felt almost all of Zac's cock force it's way inside me, all at once, making me scream out in pain. "HOLY FUCK!"  
"Yeaaaaaaaah, fuck that's tight." Zac groaned. "I'm not like Shawn." Zac added.  
"Oh God..." I muttered as he began thrusting back and forth, not really letting me get used to the size.  
"Yeaaaaah, that's right, you can take it." Zac growled, picking up the speed of his hips.  
"You're so big..." I grunted, through gritted teeth.  
"I know your slutty ass loves being filled with big cocks, though, doesn't it?" Zac said before spanking my ass again.  
"Oh, fuck yeah... It loves it..." I moaned, eventually feeling a bit of pleasure as the man used me.  
"Mmmm fuck... Yeah, take it, slut..." Zac growled, slamming into me hard and fast. The bed was rocking and creaking beneath us as his balls slapped loudly against my bare skin.  
"Oh fuck, Zac, it feels so good!" I moaned, digging my nails into the bedsheets.  
"Yeah, I bet it does. You like feeling me inside your tight hole?" Zac growled before spanking my ass again. It stung but I liked it. I was thrusting my ass backwards, meeting his thrusts halfway, feeling my prostate get smashed again and again.  
"It feels so big inside me... Mmmmmm fuck me! Harder!" I whimpered. He pushed me so I was laying flat on the bed and began thrusting even harder and faster into my ass, making me moan loudly into the pillow.  
"Yeaaaah, that's it! Fucking take it! Moan for me!" Zac growled. I could feel my sweat building as I felt my ass being rammed into, whilst I moaned loudly for my client. "Fuckk, baby, you're such a little slut... I can't wait to come back." Zac grunted before leaning down and nipping at my shoulder with his teeth.  
"Oh fuckkk... Me neither..." I whimpered,  
"I might tie you up next time..." He smirked into my ear.  
"Mmmmm... I'd love that." I groaned.  
"Fuck, you're a whore for me, aren't ya?" He said, letting me feel his breath against my cheek.  
"Oh fuck yeah..." I nodded.  
"Dammit, I'm gonna cum..." Zac grunted.  
"Breed me!" I moaned.  
"Yeah, you fucking want it don't you. Oh God... Fuck... Oh fuck!" Zac soon grunted loudly, thrusting deep inside me, unloading into me.  
"Oh yeaaaaaaah..." I moaned, feeling him flood my insides. 

My cock was throbbing beneath me as Zac pulled out of me. I was panting as I rolled over, and already I watched as he collected his clothes.  
"I trust you can sort yourself out." He smirked, pulling up his shorts. "Don't worry, I can see myself out."  
"I-Umm... Okay." I stammered, surprised.  
"I'll leave the money on the kitchen counter. I'll definitely be returning." Zac informed me, pulling on his tank top.  
"Um... I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said, feeling weirdly awkward, before watching him simply leave. I felt used and abused... Which turned me on so much I ended up shooting cum all over myself within minutes of stroking... God, I love my job.


	3. Ross Lynch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan bumps into Ross Lynch in the gym and the two end up making use of the restrooms.

It had been a couple days since Efron made his appearance at my house. I decided that today I'd be going to the local gym nearby, as it had been a while and my job really depended on me keeping fit. So, I put on a white tank top and a pair of gym shorts and headed down. I came inside and decided to start with something simple: Jogging on the treadmill. So I hopped on and started at a slow speed, to slowly work myself up. I was going for a bit, before I noticed somebody step onto the treadmill to my right, though I didn't give much attention.  
"Hey." A voice said. I looked over to see it was Ross Lynch! Lead singer of the Driver Era and adorable actor who plays Harvey on The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina! I almost tripped on the moving platform below me as I looked upon his cute face. He still had brown hair, instead of his normal blonde, which suggested he was still filming. He was wearing a grey tank top and a pair of blue gym shorts.  
"H-Hi." I said.  
"You... You recorgnise me, don't you?" He chuckled, realising.  
"Yeah, aha... I'm a big fan." I smiled. "For your music and acting."  
"Awwh cool. Nice to meet ya..?"  
"Dylan." I answered.  
"Dylan... Dylan... Oh... I thought I recorgnised you." Ross said, slowly turning his smile into a smirk.  
"Ummm... H-How do you mean?" I blushed.  
"You've met me buddy Kj, huh?" Ross told me.  
"Oh... Y-Yeah..." I nodded.  
"Y'know I've been hovering over your number for a while thinking if I should call you or not." Ross admitted.  
"What stopped you?" I asked.  
"Now that I'm seeing you in person, I have no idea." Ross admitted, blatantly checking my ass out. "You busy after this?"  
"Nope." I answered.  
"Good." Ross said. 

We continued working out, chatting a bit as we did. Thankfully the gym was pretty quiet, so Ross could talk a bit dirty without anybody hearing.  
"I'm just saying, your ass is making it really hard not to take you into the toilets here and fuck it." Ross admitted as we were both lifting weights. We had both gathered a bit of sweat since.  
"Aha, well... I wouldn't resist." I admitted.  
"No? Is that what you want, baby?" Ross asked, placing the weights down.  
"Maybe." I said.  
"I think you do." Ross smirked, casually groping my butt as I placed my weights down too. "Come on." He said. He took my hand and brought me through the quiet gym until bringing me into the Men's toilets. There were 3 stalls, 3 urinals and a counter with sinks in that lined a mirrored wall. It was completely empty. "Perfect." Ross said before pressing me up against the counter and crashing his lips into mine. His kisses were hungry yet sweet, as my hands explored his body. He reached around and began feeling up my ass while my hand ran up underneath his top, feeling his abs. "Mmmmm, you like my body, baby?" Ross whispered.  
"I've wanted you for a long time." I admitted.  
"Well come have me." He said before gripping me by my shirt and pulling me backwards, until we both stepped inside the stall. 

Ross closed the door and locked it behind me, before pinning me up against the stall's wall and kissing me again. His lips were incredible as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I began raising his tank top, slowly, before he finally broke off and raised his arms, to let me pull it over his head.  
"W-Wow..." I gasped, letting my eyes scan his pecs, abs and sexy treasure trail, feeling my cock throb in it's obvious tent. It didn't help that it was slightly shimmery with sweat. Then Ross took my own top and pulled it off over my head.  
"Oh, baby, I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Ross said, running a hand down my body.  
"I'm counting on it..." I said before licking some of the sweat off his breast bone.  
"Yeah, you like the taste of my sweat, baby? Mmm... Lick me clean..." Ross said, putting his hands on the back of his head, showing off his pits. I took the hint and began licking at the sweat in the small patch of hair in his pit. "Mmmm good boy... Your tongue feels niiice..." Ross said.  
"Mmm you taste so good..." I muttered, going to his next pit. One of my hands found itself pushing beneath Ross' gym shorts and briefs then wrapping my fingers around his hard shaft.  
"Oh fuck..." Ross moaned quietly, gripping my hair and forcing my lips back onto his. I let his gym shorts and briefs fall as he kissed me against the wall, thrusting into my hand as I stroked his 8 inch cock. 

After a few more seconds of making out, Ross couldn't hold back any longer and pulled down my shorts and boxers, leaving us both naked in the bathroom stall.  
"Turn around. Now." Ross instructed me, so I eagerly obeyed. I stood, facing the toilet stall's wall. Then, Ross began kissing from my shoulder down my back, until he was crouching down behind me. "Spread your legs for me." He told me and I did. "Oh, fuck, baby, we're gonna have fun." Ross said groping my ass cheek.  
"I knew we would..." I said before he pushed his face between my cheeks. I felt his tongue begin to lick me out as I gripped the top of the bathroom stall's wall. "Argh fuck... Yeah that's good..." I groaned, feeling his warm, wet tongue inside me as he hungrily ate me out. "Mmm Ross... Fuck..." I moaned quietly, before one of his hands reached around and began to slowly stroke my cock. It felt so good, Ross' mouth was amazing at eating me out. However, he soon came out of my ass and began kissing his way back up my back. 

"Turn around." He said in a low voice. He knew he had full control over me. I turned around, even though he was so close to me. I went to kiss him, but he dodged his lips out of the way. "Mmm you wanna taste my mouth again?" Ross smirked.  
"Fuck yes." I nodded.  
"You're desperate for me, aren't you?" He said, quite cockily, giving my cock a single stroke.  
"I am, Ross. I need you so badly." I whimpered, giving his cock a stroke too.  
"You want me to fuck you?" Ross whispered, sending goosebumps over my skin, before planting his lips on my neck.  
"Yes... I do."  
"Beg me." Ross growled into my ear, eyes dark with lust.  
"Fuck me, Ross! Please I need it! I want to feel you inside me and breed me. Fuck me right here, right now and make me moan your name. Please!" I pleaded as I felt him kiss and nibble at my neck.  
"Oh fuck yes." Ross said before crashing his lips against mine. He hungrily made out with me, whilst groping my ass cheeks. After our tongues had played together enough, he broke off with a nibble on my bottom lip. Then suddenly, he picked me up by my thighs. I knew where he was going and so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the wall. "I'm so ready for this..." He said as he lowered me onto his shaft.  
"Ohhhh fuckkkk..." I hissed as I felt more and more of him enter me.  
"Oh, shit, that's tight... Mmmmm..." Ross purred as he went as deep as possible inside me.  
"Yeah, fuck me... Fuck my tight hole..." I muttered, gripping my shoulder and back.  
"Oh yeah, you like-" Ross had to cut off, though, as we heard a door open. We heard a man walk in and go over to the urinal. Ross put a finger over his lips, however, began gyrating his hips anyway, gently thrusting into me. I had to bite my lower lip as I heard the man piss into the urinal and Ross began kissing at my neck again. Shit... And it was starting to feel better and better, but I couldn't make a single noise - not unless I wanted myself, Ross or even Ross' career to get into trouble. Eventually we then heard a sink be turned on and the wait was excruciating as he washed. Then the air dryer came on and soon, we heard the door open and shut again.  
"You fucking asshole!" I blurted out.  
"Good boy for keeping quiet." Ross smirked before picking up the speed of his hips.  
"Your big fucking dick didn't make it easy..." I grunted.  
"Neither did your tight ass... Fuck it feels so good..." Ross muttered.  
"You feel so good... Oh fuck me... Mmmm Ross fuck me!" I moaned, quite loudly, feeling his cock thrust in and out of me, hard.  
"Mmmmm yeaaaah, take it baby... Feel me inside you... I know you love it, don't you?" Ross growled.  
"Fuck yes! I fucking love it so much!" I moaned before he kissed me. His lips were animalistic as they attacked mine, biting, sucking and bashing my mouth. Meanwhile I was clawing at his back, moaning into his mouth as I was being fucked, raw and hard. "Oh fuck, Ross, you're gonna make me cum..." I warned him, between kisses, feeling the climax approaching.  
"Mmmmm fucking do it. Cum! Cum for me, baby." Ross said, taking my cock in his hand and stroking it hard and fast. I couldn't hold back any longer and my body spasmed against the wall.   
"Argh fuck, Ross! Ohhhh fuck yeah! Mmmm Ross!" I moaned out as I began shooting cum all over myself and even a bit on Ross' chest.  
"Oh fuck yeah, that's it, baby..." Ross growled, pressing his forehead against mine. "Oh fuck... Want me to cum inside you, baby? Want me to do it?"  
"Fuck yes! Breed me, Ross! Cum inside me!" I begged.  
"Argh fuck! Ohhh fuck!! Yeaaaaah... Mmmmm..." Ross moaned, burying his face into my neck as I felt his cock twitch inside me, unloading into me, as I felt his heavy breath on my skin. "Oh my God... Yeah, Dylan... Mmm..." He muttered. 

Eventually, when Ross was finished, he slowly pulled out of me and set me down, back onto the floor, before sitting back onto the toilet seat.  
"Fucking hell, Dylan... That was so good..." Ross panted.  
"You have no idea..." I half laughed, leaning back against the stall.  
"C'mere." Ross said before pulling me so I was sat down on his lap. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."  
"Don't be. It was worth the wait." I assured him.  
"I thought Kj was exaggerating but fuck... That was some of the best sex I've had in ages." Ross half laughed.  
"You did all the work." I scoffed.  
"Oh shush, you were amazing." Ross said before kissing my back. "Here, lemme clean this up." Ross said before scooping the dripping cum off my body and eating it off his fingers, then also fed me the bit off his chest. Then afterwards, we both slowly got dressed.  
"I hope to get a call from you, soon." I smiled.  
"Oh, you definitely will. It might be a short while as I'm busy filming a lot, but trust me, I'll be seeing you again." Ross said, pulling his last bit of clothing, his tank top, back on.  
"I can't wait for it. Maybe next time we won't have to fuck in a gym." I smiled.  
"Wanna do it in a coffee shop next time?" Ross smirked before kissing me. It was sweet and passionate, as he wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, I should stop before I fuck you again..." Ross said, breaking off.  
"I wouldn't complain." I shrugged, innocently.  
"I bet, you little slut." Ross chuckled, taking a step back. "But I got shit to do."  
"Fine." I sighed before we both stepped out of the stall.  
"Thanks for the amazing time." Ross told me.  
"Anytime." I winked. We both soon left the gym and said our goodbyes. I headed back home, feeling Ross' cum trickling down my leg.


	4. Tom Holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes over for a surprise visit, but isn’t happy to find out Dylan’s in a relationship with Shawn...

I woke up today feeling pretty content. Life was good. It had been about a couple days since my encounter with Ross, definitely one of my new favourite clients. I came downstairs and groggily walked into the kitchen to pour myself some cereal. I was only wearing a dressing gown, feeling too relaxed to put on any nicer clothes. Shawn was still touring outside of the state, though I was enjoying the dirty pics he’d send me. I brought my bowl of cereal into the living room and put the TV on as I put a spoonful in my mouth. Then suddenly, my phone began ringing. It was Tom! I smiled before picking it up.  
“Heyyyy.” I said, answering it.  
“Hey sexy. You busy today?” Tom smiled.  
“Nah, nobody’s booked me today.” I answered.  
“Good, because I’m outside.” He told me.  
“What?” I frowned before he hung up. So, I went over to the front door to find him waiting outside it. I chuckled before unlocking and opening the door.  
“Mmmm, sexy.” Tom smirked, checking out my lack of clothing. He was wearing his cute new pair of glasses, a black and white striped button down shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
“You enjoy showing up unexpected, don’t you?” I chuckled, closing the door behind him.  
“I’ve got a fuck ton of interviews today and I’m gonna need you to get me through the day.” Tom chuckled before cupping my head and kissing me. I smiled into his lips as we began making out, passionately.  
“W-Where do you wanna fuck?” I whispered when he broke off.  
“You taste of cereal.” Tom noticed, ignoring my question.  
“Ahaha, yeah, I was eating breakfast before you came in.” I chuckled as we both walked into the living room.  
“Oh, shit, sorry. You can finish if you want.” Tom smiled, sitting down on the couch.  
“How long till you have to leave?” I asked.  
“2 hours… Or maybe an hour and a half.” Tom shrugged.  
“Then I… Wanna make the most of it.” I decided before straddling his lap.  
“Mmmm that’s what I like to hear.” Tom said before our lips crashed together. 

I felt Tom’s hands run up my thighs under the gown, until finally placing themselves on my ass. His lips were hungry as they smacked, almost echoing off the living room walls. I began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing one of my most favourite bodies I had ever come across.  
“How long since you’ve been fucked?” Tom asked me, helping me pull the shirt off his strong arms.  
“C-Couple Days.” I answered, staring at his body. It still amazes me, how fit and defined he was.  
“Mmmm good. I want you nice and tight.” Tom said before undoing my gown and pushing it down my arms, then throwing it to the side, leaving me completely naked.  
“Holy shit…” Tom whispered before we kissed again. I could feel his hardon through his jeans, against my bare ass, which was being groped by Tom’s hands.  
“You’re sooo fucking hot.” I muttered.  
“Y-You wanna take this to the bedroom?” Tom asked.  
“I don’t care where we do it, just fuck me.” I told him.  
“Ooooh you want it as bad as me, huh?” Tom smirked before picking me up and throwing me onto the sofa, whilst getting on top of me.  
“I missed you.” I said with a small shrug.  
“Mmmmm, I missed you too.” Tom smiled before kissing me again. “I feel overdressed.” He whispered with an amused smile. He got off the sofa and let me watch as he unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them down with his briefs. His hard 7 and a half inch cock was freed.  
“How the fuck do you look like that?” I asked before he went to take his glasses off. “Wait wait! Can you keep those on?”  
“You like my glasses?” Tom said, sliding them back onto his face. “Do they turn you on?” He smirked.  
“So fucking much.” I nodded. He chuckled before getting back on top of me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist as he looked into my eyes.  
“I’m glad I found you.” He smiled.  
“Awh, Tom. I am too. You changed my life in more ways than one.” I admitted, staring into his deep brown eyes behind the lenses. My heart was beating like crazy. Shit. I had crazy feelings for Tom, yet I was dating Shawn… Who I also had feelings for. Crap! What was I supposed to do-  
“Okay, let’s quit the cheese and start fucking.” Tom chuckled before kissing me once more. We made out, heatedly, before I rolled him around. 

Tom watched as I kissed down his body, running my tongue along every defined line and feeling his goosebumps sprout from his skin as he shuddered.  
“Oh, baby, thaaaats it. Keep going lower.” Tom sighed as I travelled closer and closer to his throbbing cock. I wrapped my fingers around the shaft and pulled the foreskin back.  
“Mmmm Tom, you definitely have one of my favourite dicks.” I smiled before wrapping my lips around it. I let it fill my mouth and began bobbing my head up and down, tasting the precum that had already begun leaking out.  
“Fuuuck yeaaah… That’s it, Dylan…” Tom groaned, putting his hands behind his head and enjoying me pleasure him. I moved my head up and down, slurping at the tip of his cock and running my tongue around it. “Shit that feels good, Dylan.” Tom purred as I ran my hands over his abs, feeling his beautifully defined body. “Fuck, come here.” Tom said before gripping my hair and pulling me up to kiss me. His strong arms wrapped tightly around my body as he rolled me over so he was back on top. “You want me to bother eating you out or would you rather I just fuck your ass now?” Tom whispered.  
“Just fuck me, baby!” I told him, rolling onto my front underneath him, so he had full access to my ass.  
“You spoil me so much.” Tom smiled before kissing my shoulder. “Where’s the lube?”  
“Just fucking spit on it.” I told him, grinding my ass against his shaft.  
“Mmm fuck, you’re desperate, aren’t you?” Tom smirked, leaning back and then spitting into my ass, using a finger to rub it in.  
“What can I say? I love feeling you inside me.” I said with a smile before he spat on his hand and stroked it into his cock.  
“Mmm I love being inside you, too, darling.” Tom said, almost laying on top of me, before slowly pushing his cock into me. 

Inch by inch he filled me up as I gripped the couch, feeling Tom’s breath on my shoulder as he went deeper and deeper.  
“Shiiiiiit…” I hissed, digging my nails into the bedsheets.  
“Yeaaah babyyy…” Tom groaned.  
“Feel good?” I said when he had completely filled me up.  
“Fuck yes.” Tom muttered before starting to thrust backwards and forth, slowly. I could feel his chiselled body pressed against my back as he wrapped an arm around me neck.  
“Faster, Tom. Fuck me!” I whimpered.  
“Oh fuck yeah, you like it baby?” Tom grunted into my ear, doing as I asked and picking up the speed of his hips.  
“Oh God, yes… You feel so good inside me!” I moaned, feeling his fast paced breath on the side of my face. My hard cock was leaking from the intense pleasure and rubbing against the sofa.  
“It feels so tight, Dylan…” Tom groaned before angling my head so he could kiss me. Our lips were wet as we sloppily made out, hearing Tom’s balls slapping against my ass repeatedly.  
“L-Let me ride you.” I stammered between kisses.  
“Whatever you fucking want, darling.” Tom smirked. 

Tom pulled out and we switched positions, so that he was underneath me. I didn’t waste any time and soon I was lowering my ass onto his shaft.  
“Yeaaaah that’s riiiight…” Tom purred, watching his cock disappear inside me. Then soon, I was bouncing on his dick and watching his face be filled with pleasure.  
“Fuck, yeah, Tom, you love it, don’t you?” I grunted, groping his pecs.  
“Yeah, Dylan! Fuck yourself on me!” Tom moaned, thrusting upwards as well, meeting my ass halfway. We were both moaning and gaining quite the sweat as we fucked in my living room. I was pinching his nipples and running my hands up and down his sexy abs, taking in every beautiful detail about the man underneath me.  
“You’re gonna make me cum…” Tom warned me, taking my cock in his hand and stroking it.  
“Ohhhh fuck, yeah! Cum inside me, baby.” I moaned.  
“Only if you cum all over me, Dylan.” Tom said, almost breathlessly. “Just like the first day we met!” My nails dug into the side of the couch as I felt myself go over the edge. “Oh fuck yes, Tom!” I cried out. I began spraying my load all over the actor, going from his pecs down to his belly button and on his hand.  
“Oh fuck! Shit, Dylan, that’s so fucking hot!” Tom grunted, gripping my hips and pulling them down so he was deep inside me, flooding me. 

When he was done, I licked him clean and dismounted off him, then collapsed onto the sofa next to him. We both laid there, just panting, for a few minutes.  
“That was amazing.” I half laughed, looking over at him.  
“It was, wasn’t it?” Tom smiled. “Listen… There was another reason why I came over, today.” He told me.  
“Why’s that?” I smiled, rolling to my side so I could looking into his eyes easier.  
“I wanna take you on a date.” Tom revealed.  
“W-What?” I frowned.  
“I don’t just wanna be your client anymore. Or a Fuck buddy. I have feelings for you, Dylan. When we have sex it doesn’t just feel like sex. It feels like something more.” Tom explained.  
“Shit…” I sighed.  
“What? Is it just me?” Tom asked, worried.  
“No… I have feelings for you too, but… I’ve already started dating someone.” I confessed.  
“What? Who?” Tom frowned, sitting up.  
“S-Shawn.” I answered, feeling guilty.  
“Shit… And you like him?” He asked, as I sat up too.  
“Yes. But I like you both. A lot. He just… Asked me first.” I said.  
“That’s bullshit! We’ve connected so much these last few months. We go together so well.” Tom told me.  
“I know we do. M-Maybe I can talk to Shawn about it.” I sighed.  
“About what?” Tom asked.  
“I don’t know. Maybe about having an open relationship or something.” I shrugged.  
“And if he doesn’t?”  
“I don’t know.” I sighed. Tom got up, looking a bit hurt. “I’m sorry.” I said as he started getting dressed.  
“It’s fine. I gotta go do interviews anyway.” Tom told me.  
“Please don’t be sad.” I said, getting up as well.  
“Just promise me one thing.” Tom said, pulling his trousers up. “Does he make you happy?”  
“What?”  
“Does he make you happy? Because I sure as hell know I could. So if he can make you happy, then I’m happy.” Tom questioned me.  
“He does.” I nodded. “You both do, though.” I said before giving him a hug. “I’ll figure this out. Just please be patient with me.” I whispered.  
“I’ll try.” Tom said before we both shared a kiss. It was passionate and sweet and kind. Was this cheating? I wasn’t even sure anymore. All I knew was that I didn’t want to lose Tom or Shawn. Surely I could have both?


	5. Noah Centineo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dylan struggles with his decision, he meets a new client.

It had been a couple days since Tom had come over. I was feeling so torn! I loved both Shawn and Tom. They were both beautiful, amazing, kind, wonderful people. How could anyone make a clear headed decision when faced with those two?! Tom was my first ever client, but Shawn was so sweet and romantic on our first date. I really hoped that they'd agree to either sharing me or perhaps a poly/open relationship. I hadn't even spoken to either of them about it yet. I wasn't sure what to say. So, feeling kinda depressed, I laid on my inflatable lilo (big enough for two) in the pool, in my underwear, tanning myself. My phone suddenly started blasting it's ringtone. I almost fell in the pool in surprise. Chuckling to myself, I used the water to bring myself to the edge of the pool and answered the call.   
"Heyy." A man answered.   
"Hiya." I smiled.  
"Is this Dylan?" He asked.  
"It is indeed."  
"The Hollywood slut?" He added, amused.  
"Aha, I guess so. Who's this?" I asked.  
"I'm Noah. Noah Centineo?" He answered. Oh shit!   
"Oh, hey! Should've known from the sexy voice I'm hearing." I flirted.  
"Ooo, you're good. You busy today?" Noah asked.   
"Nope. Just chilling in the pool." I smiled.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked.  
"Not at all." I said.  
"Perfect. I'll be there in 20. Oh, I know your house code so don't worry about getting up." He told me before he hung up. 

I continued laying on the lilo, as I waited for the prince of teen rom coms to arrive. This was the distraction I needed. Eventually, I heard my front door shut, faintly, before the back door slid open and out stepped my client. Noah was dressed in a red and white striped top and a pair of black shorts.   
"Well, that is quite the sight." He said with a smirk, checking me out.   
"Right backatcha." I smiled.   
"How's the water?" Noah asked before dipping his hand in it anyway. "Ooo, not too cold." He smiled before gripping his shirt by the bottom corners and casually pulling it up over his head. His slightly hairy chest, sexy pecs and abs were revealed. Then, I watched as he unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the floor, leaving him in a pair of tight, teal boxer briefs.  
"Shit." I said, checking him out.  
"Stay right there, baby, I'll join you." Noah told me as he stepped into the pool.   
"Yes sir." I winked.   
"Ross told me about you." He said.  
"Oh really?"   
"Yep. Said he fucked you in the gym. Sounded amazing." Noah told me.  
"He's a freaky dude." I chuckled.  
"Don't pretend you're not, too." Noah smirked, getting closer and closer to the lilo.  
"Don't worry, I'm not." I smirked back.   
"You're cute." Noah chuckled before suddenly, he gripped the inflatable and flipped it! He was so fast that I fell into the water with a loud splash. When I resurfaced I could hear him laughing away. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I had to!" Noah laughed.   
"I was not expecting that!" I laughed back before giving him a splash.   
"Ahaha! What? It's my kink!" Noah joked, splashing me.  
"What? Being an ass?" I asked, as we continued splashing each other, as he got closer and closer to me.   
"Obviously!" Noah giggled before soon wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, baby. Lemme make it up to you." He said, quieter, before leaning in and connecting our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he made out with me. I could taste the chlorine on his lips from when I splashed him, but I didn't care as his hands were soon squeezing my ass through my boxers. "Mmm, this is gonna be hot." Noah breathed before leaning in and kissing my neck.   
"Yeah, we'll do anything you want..." I purred, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
"No wonder Ross loved you so much." Noah muttered as I groped his pec. He pushed a finger under my boxers and I soon felt it rub against my hole.  
"Mmm fuck... I want you badly, Noah..." I shuddered, feeling his finger gently massage my hole.   
"Yeaaah, you want me to fuck you baby?" Noah smirked.  
"Fuck yeah." I nodded.  
"Then let's get that mouth busy." Noah said before unhooking my legs. 

He floated over to the side of the pool, before lifting himself up and sitting himself down on the edge. I watched as he pulled his teal boxer briefs down his thighs. Out came his 8 and a half inch, thick meat, standing proudly as propped himself up with his strong arms.  
"Fuck..." I said, impressed.   
"Get to work, buddy." Noah smirked. So, I stood at the shallow end, between his strong legs then took the head of his cock into my mouth. I could taste the pool's water as I swallowed more and more inches. "Awwwh yeaaaaah... Atta boy." Noah groaned, putting a hand in my hair. I bobbed my head up and down, almost choking on it. "Damn that feels good, baby. Mmm yeaaah, I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby." Noah purred, wrapping his legs around my neck, putting me in a headlock as I sucked him off. "Your mouth feels so good, baby. Fuck, no wonder you're so famous..." Noah muttered as I slurped at the tip of his cock and swirled my tongue around it. I looked up at him, seeing his sexy set of abs and light dusting of wet hair between his pecs. He looked stunning. 

"You should probably stop because otherwise I'm actually gonna cum." Noah half laughed, releasing my head from his legs.  
"Oh really?" I smirked, coming off his cock.   
"Fuck yeah, you're really talented." He chuckled as he slipped back into the water, in front of me. "You're way too beautiful." He whispered before cupping my face and kissing me, passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we made out, letting our tongues play with each other. My hands were running up and down his body as we made out in Chris Hemsworth's pool. Sometimes when I really thought about it, my life was both amazing and rather crazy.   
"Shit, you're really hot." I muttered when we broke off.  
"No, we're hot." Noah winked, before turning us around, so I was against the pool's wall.   
"Y'know there's like, millions of gays and girls who'd kill to be here with you." I flirted as he pushed my boxer shorts down my legs and then placed them on the edge of the pool. .  
"I'm sure if you were in a couple movies those same gays and girls would kill to be here with you, too." Noah told me before kissing me again. His hands reached down and lifted my thighs upwards - I knew what he wanted and I wrapped my legs around his waist again. I could feel the tip of his shaft rubbing against my crack.  
"Mmm, give it to me..." I muttered.  
"Yeah, you want it baby?" Noah whispered.   
"Oh God yes..." I nodded. Noah pressed me up against the pool wall more so he could aim his cock better. I soon felt the head begin pushing through. "Hooooly shit..." I hissed, feeling his thick shaft fill me up.   
"You okay?" Noah muttered.  
"Oh fuck yeah, keep going." I nodded.  
"You're really fucking tight..." Noah said, soon with every inch inside me.   
"You're really fucking big..." I said, my voice shaking.  
"If you can take the Chrises you can take this." Noah smirked before giving a thrust.  
"That's right, give it to me." I shuddered with a smirk.   
"You got it, baby." Noah said before beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, letting me feel his cock slide in and out of me. Fuck, it felt good. I hadn't ever had sex in a pool before, but I loved it.   
"Mmm fuck, Noah, that's so goood..." I groaned, digging my nails into his back as he leaned in and kissed my neck as he fucked me, gradually getting faster.   
"Ohhh shiiit, your ass is amazing..." Noah grunted as the water was splashing with his thrusts.   
"Your fucking cock is fucking amazing! Argh fuck me! Mmmm!" I moaned loudly - I'm sure the entire rich side of Los Angeles heard me.   
"Yeaaah, take it Dylan... Mmmm, fuck yeah, you take it so good." Noah growled into my neck as he sucked and kissed it. However, he soon came off my neck and sealed our lips again. We sloppily made out as he tried to focus on his hips which were fucking my ass hard and raw. Our tongues attacked each other, our teeth nibbled on each other's lips and we could feel each other's heavy breathing on our faces. The sexual energy was out of control. I could feel his cock hitting my prostate with every thrust, which was making me leave scratch marks on Noah's sunkissed skin. "Shit, Dylan, I'm close..." He grunted, finally breaking off my lips again.   
"Me too, Noah... You turn me on so much. Holy fuck!" I moaned.  
"Pinch my nipples!" He instructed me. I didn't even think about it, I just obeyed. I took his button sized nipples into my fingers and squeezed them, which made him moan and groan even louder. "Oh fuck yeah, Dylan! I'm gonna cum so deep in your ass!" Noah grunted.  
"Do it! Do it Noah, I need it! Shit, I'm gonna cum...!" I begged. He took my cock in his hand as I continued pinching his nipples, and jerked me off, hard and fast. I couldn't hold back any longer. My toes curled, I arched my back into the rom com hunk and I gripped his pecs. As the tip of my cock was just poking out of the water, it shot upwards and splattered onto Noah's chest, as I moaned loudly and spasmed in his arms.   
"Oh fuck yeah... Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Mmmm you ready you horny little thing?" Noah growled, pressing his forehead against mine as I continued feeling his dick pleasure my ass.  
"Mmmm yeah, do it!" I breathed.  
"Argh fuck! Mmmmm fuck, yeaaaah baby... Mmmmmm yeah take it!" Noah grunted loudly as I felt him unload inside me, filling me up with his seed. "Hoooooly fuck..." Noah breathed as he pulled out of me.

Feeling rather exhausted, we came out of the pool and sat on the outdoor chairs, which were next to the barbecue. Despite the fact I had the very hot naked client next to me, I was still thinking about Tom and Shawn.   
"Y'know that's some of the best sex I've had in maybe months?" Noah told me as we looked at the still pool we had just fucked raw in.  
"Aha, then you should call me more often." I told him.  
"I couldn't agree more." Noah chuckled. "Ross talked my ear off about you. I mean, I heard you were good but damn."   
"I do my best." I blushed.  
"You okay? Is there something on your mind?" Noah asked me.  
"Sorry, no. I'm fine." I avoided.  
"Okay, bullshit. What's up?" Noah insisted.  
"Well... Urgh... I'm in love with two of my clients. And they've both asked me out. I already said yes to one and the other one found out and wasn't entirely happy with it." I explained.  
"Ooooo, who are they?" Noah asked, curious.  
"Shawn Mendes and Tom Holland." I answered.  
"Shiiit, gonna be honest, hard to feel bad for you. Those are some hot dudes." Noah scoffed.   
"I know I'm like the luckiest dude ever. But I dunno, I have to make a decision on what to do but I just can't. Like even if I suggested a poly relationship, I don't know if they'd be happy with it." I sighed.   
"I mean, they're happy with you banging clients as well thought right? So they're probably more open minded than you think. Have they met each other before?" Noah asked.  
"Urrr... I'm not sure honestly." I admitted.  
"Why not invite them both around? See what happens?" Noah suggested.  
"I guess I could do that... I just don't wanna end up losing them both." I told him.  
"With an ass like that? How could you lose them?" Noah flirted, casually giving his cock a stroke whilst looking at me.   
"Was the best sex you had in months not enough?" I chuckled.  
"What can I say? I'm hooked." Noah laughed. So, I got up and straddled Noah's lap.  
"Well, since you helped me out, it's only fair I return the favour." I smirked.   
"Advice means more sex? Damn, I should be your therapist." Noah joked, spitting on his hand and rubbing it onto his hardening cock as I hovered my still cum-filled ass above his shaft. 

Soon, I lowered my ass down and felt his thick shaft push through and fill me up again. I gritted my teeth as I felt every inch soon inside me.  
"Fuck... That's so hot... I won't lie, I'm not gonna last that long." Noah warned me.  
"So long as I get you off again, I don't care." I whispered before beginning to bounce my ass up and down.   
"Fuck, you're so tight... Yeah, ride me just like that, Dylan..." Noah purred, putting his hands behind his head, showing off his damp pits and biceps.   
"Yeaaaaah, you like me riding your big cock, Noah?" I grunted, watching him bite his bottom lip.  
"Oh fuck yeah, baby... Fuck, I can feel my cum still inside you..." Noah shuddered.  
"Yeaaah, fill me up more, Noah... Cum inside my ass for the second time..." I told him as the chair creaked slightly under our weight, as my ass continued to move up and down all 8 and a half inches.   
"Shit, I'm gonna do it... Fuck, you're gonna make me cum already!" Noah muttered.  
"Do it, Noah! Cum for me!" I told him, pinching his nipples again.  
"Argh fuck! Ohhhhhh fuucckkkkkkk... Holy shit, Dylan!" Noah moaned out as I felt his cock twitch inside me as it unloaded once more.   
"Yeaaaah, thaaaaat's it..." I sighed. When he was done, I dismounted from him and flopped back into my own chair.  
"I don't wanna leave." Noah laughed, wiping some sweat off his forehead.  
"No one said you have to." I shrugged.  
"Actually, my agent says I have to because I gotta do some filming." Noah chuckled.  
"Oh... Hope I didn't wear you out too much." I said with a smirk. 

So, Noah soon got dressed, leaving behind his soaked real boxer briefs and left with a kiss. I thought about what he said - about Tom and Shawn. Maybe getting them both together would be a good idea? Or maybe a terrible one? But it was worth a shot. Shawn was coming back soon from tour anyway, so it made sense. I sighed and took out my phone to tell my other corners of the love triangle to meet me next week. I decided to keep it vague as to why.


	6. Tom & Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Shawn meet you discuss the 'Dylan' situation...

It was time. It was time to sit Shawn and Tom down and have a conversation about what the hell to do. I was nervous, to say the least. I didn't want to upset or hurt them, but my heart was so conflicted. So, I sent them both a text to meet me at my house for 3ish. I put on a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of dark shorts and waited around going over what I'd want to say to the love triangle. I was thankful when I eventually heard a knock at my door. I felt almost sick with nerves as I went over to answer it. Standing there was Shawn, looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a white tank top under a salmon coloured shirt with a pair of jeans.  
“Hey, babe.” He smiled, immediately coming in to kiss me. It had been a while since I last saw him, so the kiss was long and passionate. “I've missed you so much.” Shawn said as he took my hand and brought me into the living room.  
“I missed you too.” I smiled, weakly.  
“What's up? You okay?” He asked, cupping my face.   
“Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I just…” I began. “There's something I need to tell you.”  
“Oh… Okay…” Shawn said, looking a bit worried before there was another knock at the door. “Were you expecting someone?” He half laughed.  
“Y-Yeah. That's part of what I need to talk to you about.” I sighed before leaving him. I went to the front door and opened it to find Tom there, wearing sunglasses, a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts - looking stunning.  
“Hey.” He said, simply.  
“Hey… So… I've got Shawn in here.” I began.  
“What?” He frowned.  
“I… I want us to talk it out.” I told him.  
“Doesn't sound awkward at all.” Tom scoffed.  
“C’mon, please? My head feels so fucked right now, I just need to make sense of things.” I said, desperately.  
“Fine. Only because I like you so much.” Tom sighed before giving me a hug.   
“I really like you, too. A lot.” I promised him. So I took his hand and brought him into my living room where Shawn was sitting on the sofa.   
“Oh… Hey?” He frowned once he saw Tom. “Did you accidentally book a session with him, as well, when you asked me to come over?” Shawn chuckled.  
“No, he didn't.” Tom said, flatly. I brought Tom over and sat down between the two curly-haired men.   
“What's going on, Dylan?” Shawn asked, confused.  
“Okay… So… Shawn, when you asked me out, I said yes. And I meant it, because I really, really like you.” I began.  
“And I really, really like you too.” Shawn smiled, taking my hand in his.   
“But… Then Tom asked me out… And I didn't know what to say because I really, really like him too.” I admitted.  
“A… Are you breaking up with me?” Shawn asked, looking scared.  
“No? I don't want to… But… I don't know how to make a choice between you two. You're both so perfect, beautiful, kind and sweet. I-I don't know what to do.” I said, a bit teary-eyed from the stress and confusion.   
“I'm… I'm sorry, Dylan. I shouldn't have put such pressure on you… I'll… I'll go and leave you two.” Tom said, looking saddened.  
“No… Don't…” Shawn said. “If Dylan would be happier with you, then… Maybe that's what's best.” He reasoned.  
“I'd be happier with you both in my life.” I sighed.  
“Well… Maybe… If Shawn’s okay with it… We can be?” Tom suggested.  
“What do you mean?” Shawn asked.  
“How'd you feel about… Sharing him?” Tom said, unsure how to phrase it.   
“Like… An open relationship?” Shawn asked.  
“It's more or less what either of us would've had, anyway. His job means it has to be pretty open.” Tom shrugged.  
“More like a poly, then? Right? Where… There's feelings for all parties of the group?” Shawn asked.  
“Y-Yeah. And you seem like a nice guy. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better - especially if it makes Dylan happy.” Tom explained.  
“Did… Did you guys just fix this yourselves?” I said, surprised.  
“Did you underestimate us?” Shawn smirked.  
“Maybe. So… You guys are cool with dating each other, as well?” I asked, blushing a bit.  
“Let's see.” Tom said before I watched him lean past me and then connect his lips to Shawn’s. I watched in awe as my two favourite men let their lips dance together. Then, they broke off. “Yeah… I can get used to this.” Tom smirked.  
“Me too.” Shawn smirked back. Then they both leaned into me and our lips crashed together. We passionately kissed, even if it was sloppy, trying to keep track of all the tongues. Both of their hands were running up and down my thighs. It wasn't long before they both worked together to bring my shirt over my head.   
“Why the hell was I mad about this?” Tom half laughed before they both took a nipple into their mouths.   
“Oh wow…” I muttered, gripping both sets of curls as I felt their warm, wet mouths sucking on my erect nubs while their hands were taking turns rubbing on my crotch. Soon, Shawn took off his pink shirt and tank top while Tom pulled his white top over his head.   
“Holy shit, you're both so sexy…” I muttered, looking at their incredibly hot bodies.   
“And we're all yours.” Shawn whispered before kissing my neck.   
“C-Can we go to the bedroom?” I stammered.  
“Absolutely.” Tom smirked.

All three of us crashed into the bedroom and fell into the bed. We hungrily kissed each other until soon, they both began kissing their way down my body. I watched as they worked together to pull my shorts down my legs along with my boxer briefs. My hard cock was freed.  
“After you..?” Tom said, pointing my cock towards Shawn.  
“Thanks, babe.” Shawn half laughed before taking it into his mouth. I felt his warm, wet mouth swallow it up while Tom kissed and sucked on my balls, sending my body into ecstasy.   
“Holy fuck…” I gasped, gripping Shawn's hair. As I felt him go up and down on my cock, Tom’s tongue was massaging my balls, before he and Shawn then shared my cock between their mouths. I watched them make out around my dick, kissing each other sloppily with their tongues running up and down my cock. “Fuck, that feels good…” I shuddered, watching in awe.   
“I wanna taste his ass…” Shawn muttered.  
“Go for it. I'll let him taste mine.” Tom smirked. Shawn threw my legs up so my knees were against my chest while Tom was crawling up beside me. I soon felt Shawn’s beautiful face bury its way between my cheeks.   
“Holy fuck…” I said, feeling his tongue hungrily start eating me out.   
“Mmmm, tastes so good…” Shawn muttered as I watched Tom take off his own pants and briefs. Soon, he was naked too and moved his ass so it was above my face.  
“Hungry, Dylan?” He asked in an innocent tone, wiggling his beautiful, round, fleshy ass.   
“Starving.” I answered before he dropped it onto my face. I moaned into his ass as I began eating him out, feeling Shawn’s tongue buried deep inside me as well.  
“Oh yeaaaaah, that feels so good…” Tom purred above me. I slurped and licked him out as Shawn did the same, eating out the bubble butt. Tom reaches down and began stroking my cock as he felt my tongue going as deep as it could inside him. “Yeah, get me nice and ready for this cock of yours’...” Tom groaned.   
“Mmm, Tom, I can’t wait to fuck you…” I muttered into his ass, as I was licking him out.   
“Shit, I need to fuck you right now…” Shawn said, pulling his face out of my ass.   
“I need him to fuck me, right now, too…” Tom half laughed. 

Soon, Tom was on all fours in front of me as I was lubing up my cock, taking in the beautiful sight before me.  
“Don't go easy on me. Fuck me as hard as you can…” He said as I aimed my cock at his hole.   
“Are you sure-Oh fuck!” I blurted out as Tom slammed his ass backwards, forcing my entire cock inside him at once.  
“Argh, fuck yeah!” He grunted as I felt his hot, tight hole swallow every inch.   
“Oh, fuck Tom, your ass is so good…” I groaned, gripping his hips and beginning to thrust back and forth into him.  
“Oh yeah, that's right… Fuck my ass, Dylan, you beauty.” Tom moaned.  
“Speaking of amazing asses…” Shawn said, coming up behind me and cupping one of my butt cheeks after he finished lubing up his cock. “Bend over for me, baby…” He whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. So while I was balls deep, I bent over Tom’s muscular back. I felt Shawn’s cock then soon press against my hole. He began pushing his way inside me, filling me up.  
“Argh, it's so big…” I muttered into Tom’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, fuck his tight ass nice and hard, Shawn.” Tom smirked as soon, all 9 inches was inside me.   
“With pleasure.” Shawn said, placing a hand on my shoulder and another on my hip. As he began thrusting into me, I began thrusting into Tom. It felt so good. Feeling Tom’s right ass swallow my cock, then feeling Shawn’s meat slide in and out of me was just incredible.   
“Oh fuck yeah, it feels so good…” I whimpered, leaning into Shawn, feeling his hairy chest against my back.  
“Oh yeah, your ass feels great, baby. It's so fucking tight...” Shawn said into my ear as he wrapped a strong arm around my body, keeping me there while he thrusted into me.  
“Mmmm and your dick… It feels so good inside me…” Tom moaned, thrusting his ass back into my cock and making the loudest slapping sounds.   
“God, that feels so good.” I said, feeling the intense pleasure from both sides.  
“Hey, Tom, why don't you get on your back so we can see that sexy face of yours…” Shawn suggested.   
“Fuck yes..” He agreed. So Tom pulled his ass out of my cock and laid on his back, placing his two feet on my shoulders. Shawn released his grip of me so I could push into Tom’s ass easier as I looked down at his sexy, sweaty body.   
“Oh yeaaaaah, Dylan… Fuck my ass…” Tom groaned as I began thrusting into him.  
“Shit, you're so hot…” I muttered, running a hand down his defined body.   
“Fucking kiss me, then!” Tom blurted out. I didn't need telling twice. I bent over and let his legs wrap around my waist before crashing our lips together.  
“Fuck, you two are sexy…” Shawn grunted, still thrusting hard and fast into me. Meanwhile Tom’s lips were hungrily attacking mine as he gripped my hair, letting our tongues passionately dance together. We kissed and kissed as I fucked him, throbbing inside him as my hips lost rhythm from trying to focus on his lips. He didn't seem to care though as he refused to let me go. I took hold of his cock that was leaking precum and stroked him off, wanting to make the man below me squirm from pleasure. Shawn leaned over too and began licking my back, tasting the sweat as he was pounding into me.  
“Oh, holy shit, I'm gonna cum…” Tom whimpered when I went down to kiss his neck - still pumping his cock with my hand.   
“Do it. Yeah, I wanna see you fucking unload onto those abs…” Shawn grunted, nibbling on my shoulder.  
“Oh fuck! Oh yeah, Dylan! Mmmmmm fuck meee…” Tom soon blurted out, arching his back into me as he began shooting cum all over his gorgeous body and even onto my abdomen.   
“Fuck, I'm gonna cum, too…” I realised. Shawn pulled me back so I was upright, so we were pressed against each other again. He pulled my cock out of Tom’s ass and began jerking me off, aiming towards the superhero.   
“Cum for me baby…” Shawn whispered before forcing his lips into mine. I moaned into his mouth as he fucked mine with his tongue, feeling my body tremble. His cock was pounding into me, still as my ass felt all 9 inches thrust in and out. It wasn't long before I couldn't hold back any longer.  
“Argh fuck, Shawn! Mmmmm fuck…” I moaned into his mouth as I began shooting my own load all over Tom’s panting body.   
“Oh yeah, fucking cover me…” Tom smirked, enjoying it. When I was done, Shawn pulled out of me and pushed me so I collapsed on top of Tom’s cum-soaked body.   
“Mmmmmm, gonna cum all over that sexy back and ass of yours…” Shawn muttered as I heard him jerk off behind me as I tried to catch my breath. “Argh, fuck yeah! Oh fuck, that's it… Mmmmm…” Shawn moaned out before shooting load after load onto me, painting my lower back and ass white.  
“Fuck, that's so hot…” Tom said, watching over my shoulder. Then when he was done, Shawn collapsed on top of me. 

I laid there, sandwiched between my two boyfriends with cum as our butter.   
“I could definitely get used to this…” Shawn said.  
“Me too…” Tom agreed.  
“You guys are the fucking best.” I half-laughed as we all snuggled. “I never thought you'd guys be down for this.”  
“I didn't think I'd like it, but… Actually, it's pretty awesome.” Tom admitted.  
“It's definitely the best solution.” Shawn chuckled.  
“The perks of dating an escort, huh?” Tom scoffed.  
“I know right?” He laughed. We laid there for a while, chatting and chuckling at the scenario. I wondered how long this poly relationship would last?


End file.
